Abigail Burns (Earth-616)
The Mandarins She attended the inauguration of The Troy Core when the Remaker Ring of the Mandarin attacked the place. Her powers were activated as well and started causing as much property damage as possible as she fought the Trojan Guard. She escaped and later threatened Stark using a satellite transmission. Abigail began taunting Stark by appearing in different points of the city, fighting the Trojan Guard, and teleporting away as soon as Tony tried to intercept her. Abigail began disapproving Mandarin One's attacks, which, unlike her's, caused innocent people to die, and realized Troy was actually a good idea. After being informed of her ring's motivation to destroy Tony Stark, Burns searched for other Mandarins and met with Mandarin Five and Mandarin One. She confronted Mandarin One because of his actions, and fought him, at the same time Mandarin Five fought Iron Man, who was discovered after he had followed Abigail to the reunion site. Red Peril fought Mandarin One and Mandarin Five along with Iron Man and the Trojan Guard. When Mandarin One escaped the scene in order to get back to his hideout and activate the bombs he possessed to completely destroy Troy, Abigail followed him. But when she caught up with him, she found his beheaded corpse and his ring taken from him. She was then attacked by the killer of Mandarin One, Malekith the Accursed, who cut both her hands and took her ring. Abigail was taken to the Troy Medical Center, where she was treated and later interrogated by Tony Stark about the rings, and stated that the Mandarins targeted the city because Tony was involved with it. Later, during a press conference in which Stark announced he would quit working directly on the city, Abigail tried to humiliate Stark, but the following remark by him shut her mouth. Abigail was later contacted by Arno Stark, Tony's secret adopted brother, in order to propose her to try an experimental prediction engine to help her with her life. Abigail agreed, but also stated she wanted to write an article about Stark from Arno's point of view. Rings of the Mandarin After retrieving some of Mandarin's rings, Tony Stark began working on a way to ease his work of recovery. He created a "Master Ring" and asked for Abigail's help to use it and help him recover the other rings, as she had previous experience with a ring of similar nature. Donning her own armor, Abigail assaulted the other Mandarin's base in Sinister London, along with Iron Man, Iron Patriot, Arno and the Trojan Guard. After helping defeat the Mandarins, Arno Stark gave Abigail Burns a now-harmless Incinerator Ring as a gift. Abigail decided to use it to become a super hero. | Powers = Fire Projection: Using the Incinerator Ring, Red Peril has the ability to project powerful blasts of fire of different intensity. This ability also extended to the generation of electromagnetic pulses, a by-product of the ring drawing its abilities from a star. Flight: With the power of the ring, Abigail uses the thermal updrafts that surround her body to propel herself through the air allowing her to fly. Enhanced Reaction Speed: Like all Mandarins, Abigail has enhanced reactions thanks to the Ring's time dilation technology. Teleportation: Burn's ring enables her to teleport. Its teleportation range is unknown, but it can even allow its bearer to travel through realms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = None; formerly a suit of armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Mandarin's Incinerator Ring; formerly: Master Ring | Notes = | Trivia = * This character is based on Laurie Penny, a personal friend of Kieron Gillen. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Object-Based Powers Category:No Hands Category:Teleporters Category:Flight Category:Armor Users